Carbon nanotubes are typically individually electrically conductive, and a group of carbon nanotubes may be arranged to form an electrically conductive surface or coating. Conventionally, a coating of carbon nanotubes can be formed by flowing a colloidal suspension of carbon nanotubes over a particular surface and passively allowing the carbon nanotubes to adhere to the surface. However, such conventional methods often result in highly inhomogeneous coatings, particularly if the underlying surface is complex or otherwise causes disturbance in the flow of the colloidal suspension over the surface. Such conventional coatings generally cannot form a reliable electrically conductive coating on complex surfaces and are additionally unsuitable to eliminate electrostatic charge accumulation within or on such surfaces. Thus, there is a need in the art for a reliable method to form electrically conductive carbon nanotube coatings, particularly on complex surfaces.